Letting Go
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: He was happy even though it wasn't with her. Even if he hasn't realize it yet. Letting him go was the hardest thing she had to do. It hurts, but hey, she loves the guy. If he's happy, then it's okay. Sometimes it hurts too much and she just can't take it. Sometimes holding on does more damage than letting go. (Sequel posted in Reasons Why They Like Her: Reasons 22 and 23).
**Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Note: This was supposed to be more dramatic and more anger and stuff like that then it became like this. Sorry if Akashi is waaaay OOC, but I just like imagined how mellow he would be if he was in love with someone PLUS this is on their last year of HS so I thought that after all of the things that they have gone through he'd change. Maybe. Sorry again**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"You okay?" Momoi asked her friend. She set their orders down on the table and pushed her share towards Kagome.

Kagome blinked out of her thoughts and looked at her pink-haired friend, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Gome…"

Kagome sighed and took a sip of her soda and started fiddling with the burger's wrapper, "It's just… Do you think Seijuro-kun is cheating on me?"

Momoi's jaw dropped at that statement, "What?! No! How could you think that? After all he did to court you, he's just going to waste it for some hoe?"

"I know, I know!" Kagome deflated. "It's just these past months, he's been distant."

"Distant how?"

"He's cancelling our dates. Doesn't reply to my texts or calls me anymore. I'm not being clingy, but I would appreciate it if my boyfriend would check up on me at least once a day. He doesn't greet me 'good morning' or send me a 'good night' before going to sleep. When I visit him when he's working at some student council work, he doesn't even say 'thanks' at the food I made. And when we're actually together, all he ever talk about is the new manager and how good she is at her job managing the team and I'm just wondering if…"

"If…?" Momoi asked softly.

"If he doesn't love me anymore," Kagome continued just as softly. "I wouldn't be surprised though if got too bored of me. Compare me to Misaka-san, I'm just… _me_."

Momoi sputtered in rage and held her friend's hand consolingly, "Don't you ever say that, Kagome-chan! I think you're awesome and I would be very cross if Aka-kun would replace with some… Some airhead!"

"But she isn't though," Kagome smiled sadly as she played with her straw. "She's smart, beautiful, talented… She's better than me in every way. After all, Seijuro would want someone _absolute_ like him," she snorted.

"You honestly don't think that, do you?" Momoi was horrified. Those two were here favorite couple! She honestly shipped them harder than they shipped themselves.

Kagome just shrugged and just started eating her food.

The remaining of the meal was quiet. After that, they said their goodbyes and hugged each other before going to their separate way.

While Kagome was walking home, the teen looked at her phone and stared at the email. It was an acceptance letter from Stanford. To be honest, she didn't even expect for the university to accept her so she was surprised when she received an email from said university.

Of course when her family found out, they were ecstatic while she was having mixed feelings about it.

Sure, it's her dream to study abroad. In Stanford no less. It's her dream school since she was just a child! But ever since she met Seijuro and the rest of the Miracles and Kuroko and Momoi and everyone that she met throughout her high school career, she wanted to stay here in Japan.

Seijuro and she were even planning to go to University of Tokyo because, of course, it was the best and he couldn't afford to be away from his family's company since he's the heir.

But now? Now, she doesn't even know if Seijuro's future plans included her because all he thinks about now these days are basketball, school and Misaka.

She shook her head. Momoi is right. Seijuro is the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. He has more respect and dignity than stooping low as to cheat on her. IF he was ever bored with her, she knows that he'll say it to her firsthand.

It's better that way.

She sometimes just wishes that Seijuro would just get on with it because it hurts everyday. IT hurts to cling on to some hope that their relationship would still be there. It hurts that he clearly likes somebody else and falling for that person while he's still stringing her along.

It fucking hurts and she just wants it to be done with.

But the worst part is… She still loves the Rakuzan captain with all her being.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome bit her lip to stifle up the sobs that want to burst out of her mouth. She just gestured for the waiter to give her the bill.

The waiter just gave her a sad smile as he handed her the check, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to eat dinner? It's on the house."

"I'm fine, Akira-kun," Kagome returned the smile with a weak one of her own. "I don't want to inconvenience you guys anymore."

"You don't, Kagome-chan. You've been a regular here even before your date with your boyfriend which reminds me, do you want me to kill him? It can be easily arranged," the older man cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Kagome shook her head, "Iie. It's fine," she glanced at the clock and stood up. "I'll be going now, Akira-kun. I'll drop by tomorrow and help you out, yeah?"

Akira smirked, "This is why I love you. Are you sure you don't want to give me a chance?" he asked her teasingly.

Kagome paused in her actions before replying, "Maybe someday in the future." She wasn't lying. Akira is an amazing guy and she would be lying if she says she isn't attracted to him.

Akira blinked in surprise, not expecting to receive an answer, "Yeah?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah," Kagome confirmed.

Before the younger girl could exit the restaurant, she heard the other say, "Sometimes I wish that I could've met you first. That I could've made a move on you first before Akashi did. If I would've found the courage back then, I could've been the luckiest man on earth right now," he chuckled softly.

Kagome's lips quirked up, "Sometimes I found myself wishing the same. Goodnight, Akira-kun."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Hey, Tetsuya-kun, what time did your practice match ended?"

"Around 5, I think," the phantom answered his friend. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…" Kagome hesitated before admitting to her friend, "Seijuro-kun didn't meet up with me for dinner around 6 and it's quarter till 8 now so I was just wondering whether Seirin and Rakuzan had a dinner party or something."

Kuroko blinked at that even though the other couldn't see him doing it, "We did have dinner after practice, we're all still here now actually. However, Akashi-kun didn't join us as well as Misaka-san. They said they had a lot of work to do and they couldn't afford it so they didn't come. They're probably still at school, Kagome-chan, if you want to check."

"Ah," Kagome swallowed in acceptance. "Right. Arigato gozaimasu, Tetsuya-kun."

"No problem. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course."

Kagome blinked away the tears that started forming and walked towards he gymnasium. What she heard made her freeze on her tracks.

Taking a quick look, her heart literally broke into pieces as she Seijuro laughing along with Misaka. He was laughing, freer than she ever saw him. He was looking at Misaka in such a way that is familiar to her.

Because he used to look at her in the same way before and it hurts. So much.

She saw as Seijuro walked up behind Misaka and guided her to make a basket and it made her heart twinge in pain because he did that to her too when he assumed she doesn't know how to make a basket.

And then she felt the constricting feeling when the shot was made and they both cheered and Misaka hugged _her_ Seijuro and the embrace was returned. Big smiles were etched in their faces.

 _Her_ Seijuro?

She doesn't own him and even if she did, she already lost him.

Taking a step back, she turned away from the scene and left with tears streaming down her face because no matter how much she wiped one away, it's being replaced by dozens more.

The two never noticed their audience.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Seijuro made his way among the crowd looking for that familiar, black mop of hair of his girlfriend. His red eyes brightened once he spotted her talking to her family with a smile on her face.

He faltered in his steps when he realized that he rarely ever saw her smiling these days. He shook his head. It's probably nothing. She's probably just stressed about their graduation, but now…

Now, it's over.

A new chapter of their lives is gonna start now. And it'll continue as they enter the University of Tokyo.

Then his view of his girlfriend was blocked by another person; a grin tugged at his mouth and embraced the shorter girl.

"Congratulations, Akashi-sempai," Misaka murmured by her ear.

"Thank you," he laughed.

When they pulled away, there's a gap of silence between them. Misaka was about to break the silence when Seijuro noticed Kagome started leaving the grounds with her family.

"I'll talk to you later, yeah? I need to talk to Kagome-chan," he flashed her a quick smile before excusing himself. He never noticed how the younger girl deflated at that.

The former captain immediately wrapped his arms around his girlfriend once she was in the vicinity.

Kagome let out a startled squeak before whipping around with his arms still around her. Her face fell when she saw him, but she forced herself to smile.

Seijuro of course noticed and couldn't help but to frown a bit. He quickly shoved those thoughts away and connected their lips together. He felt her stiffen for a moment before hesitantly returned the kiss and wound her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, Seijuro smiled that charming smile of his, "We did it, love. We're finally done."

"Not exactly," Kagome let out an amused chuckle. "We still have college to go through and I heard it's going to be a bitch."

"Well, with you there by my side, I don't think it would hinder me from my goals."

It was at that moment Seijuro saw Kagome's expression shut down, sadness swirling in her eyes, "Sei-kun, we need to talk."

"About?" Seijuro was worried. That phrase never brought good news.

"About college. You see—"

"SEI-CHAN~"

Kagome sighed and pursed her lips, "You better go. Reo-sempai would get angry if you don't greet him or thank him for coming to our graduation."

"We'll talk later at dinner, yeah?"

"What?"

"We'll have a little celebratory dinner. Just the two of us. Would you like that? It'll be in your favorite restaurant."

Kagome nodded and smiled minutely, "I'd like that."

"Good," he grinned and kissed her one more time. "I'll meet you around 6, okay? I love you," he told her sincerely as he cupped her face.

The other opened her mouth as if to reply before closing it shut then pulled him towards her by his toga and connected their lips once more.

Seijuro's eyes immediately closed and his hands moved down to gripped her hips and pulled her closer. They kissed and kissed and somehow, he knew this is different than any of their kisses, but he doesn't know _why_.

"And I love you," Kagome returned breathily, yet there was an undertone of sadness.

"I'll see you tonight," he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before meeting up with his former teammates.

He never noticed how Kagome gripped the necklace he gave her on their first year anniversary as she stared at his retreating back sadly.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Seijuro made sure that everything is perfect before Kagome arrives in the restaurant. He wouldn't mess up this time. After being reminded that their second year anniversary was a couple weeks ago and that he forgot, he promptly kicked himself and asked what the hell was he doing that time.

How could he forget such an important date?

That date was the day Kagome finally agreed to date him after months of pursuing her. It's a wonder that Kagome didn't lash out on him.

But then… She did say that she wanted to talk.

What if…

What if she wants to break up?

No. No, she can't be. She loves him. He loves her. There's no need of breaking up. He would never forget an important date again.

"Hi," he greeted her and kissed her on the cheek once she arrived. He handed her roses—which she accepted and thanked with a small blush painted on her face—then pulled out her chair. And so, their dinner and small talk started.

Seijuro relaxed back in his chair. Nothing bad. Everything is going well. He has nothing to worry about. Currently, he was talking about the programs and the scholarships that the University of Tokyo are offering when out of the blue Kagome blurted out the words that made his world turn upside-down.

"I'm not going to University of Tokyo."

"Wha-What?" the redhead straightened up. "I thought you were accepted!"

It was then he noticed that Kagome wasn't making eye-contact the whole time they were talking about colleges. "I am, but I didn't take it."

"What do you mean you didn't take it? I thought we're both going there. What happe—"

"I'm going to study abroad."

Seijuro froze at that, "Where?" he asked softly.

"Stanford. I'm leaving in a couple of days."

"Why didn't you tell me? It never occurred to you that maybe your boyfriend should know about your future plans?" Anger started to make an appearance. He could even feel the _other_ coming up, but he held it in.

"There was never a good time, Seijuro! And every time I tried to tell you, you keep waving me off. Telling me that you're to busy with your speech. With your last minute projects in the student council or something related to that. With basketball. With Mikasa! My God, Seijuro, I tried to tell you multiple times, but you didn't let me!" Kagome snapped.

Seijuro took in a sharp breath as he remembers. He calmed himself and asked instead, "When did you accept the offer then?"

"The day on our anniversary."

"I see…" Seijuro is starting to piece things together, but he still doesn't have the complete pieces. "Did you accept it because I forgot?"

"Partly."

"Then what? What made you push to accept this offer?!" Seijuro was horrified at the burning sensation in his eyes. He willed the tears to go back, but dammit, it hurts. The girl he loves is leaving him. What did he do? "You could've just talked to me. You didn't have to move away. I won't forget about another important date again—"

"It wasn't all about the anniversary, okay? I was tired, Seijuro! I was tired of hoping. I was tired of you dismissing me. I was tired of you not caring. I was tired of you being distant. I was tired of watching you look at someone the way you used to look at me… I was tired of seeing you fall for another and I just can't take it anymore," the tears that Kagome was desperately holding back were finally surfacing.

"Who are you talking about? I love you—"

"Mikasa. You may not notice it yet, but I do and it hurts. It hurts seeing you both and seeing you more relaxed and free than you were ever with me…"

"You know that's not true. I love you and only you," Seijuro was out of his seat and was kneeling beside her chair, holding her hands.

"I know, but it just so happens that you're starting to love someone more than me and it hurts…"

"I'll stop. I'll stop hanging out with her. I'll always be—" he was cut off by a kiss on his forehead and he closed his eyes when the tears started blurring his vision.

"I don't want to be an obligation. In fact, I give you my blessings if you ever think about asking her to date you. I just want you to be happy, Seijuro. That's what people do to their loved ones, right? They would want the other person to be happy even when it's not with them and I'm okay with that because the person that I gave my heart too is happy," Kagome gave a watery chuckle.

"No, no, no," Seijuro was shaking his head as he buried his face in her lap. "Don't leave, please." He held her tighter when he felt her pulling away.

The raven-haired teen eventually freed herself from the basketball player, but Seijuro hugged her tightly, still refusing to let go, "Seijuro, please let go."

"Promise me you won't leave."

"Seijuro…"

"Please!"

"I can't," Kagome choked up a sob. "This is for the best."

"You're being selfish!"

"And you are as well."

"Because I'm a very selfish person," he held her tighter. "Don't leave me please."

"Seijuro…" Kagome pulled away and cupped his face. "I love you, okay? I want you to be happy—"

"How can I be happy if you're not here?"

"You can. You'll find a way… I'll be back. This won't be forever, I promise. I just need some time to think about us, yeah? Please don't begrudge me about that and if it is selfish of me, please allow me a little selfishness."

"I love you."

"And I, you."

Kagome went on her tip-toes and gave him one last lingering kiss, "When I come back, if things are different, but our feelings remain the same, I would like to give 'us' a one more chance."

"I'll wait. I'll wait a lifetime if I have to."

Kagome smiled that amused smile when her (ex?) boyfriend says cheesy things, "You utter cheese ball."

Seijuro nuzzled their noses together, "Only yours."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of her office. It's been months since she moved back to Tokyo. She's been gone for almost a decade. She got her Bachelor's in Nursing then proceeded to Med. She hasn't chosen her specialization as of yet though. Now, she's on her residential training and she chose it here in her motherland.

Anyway, it's been years since she last saw _him_. Sure they kept in touch, but as the years grew by, it got harder because they both got busier.

She dated of course, but no one really stayed. Akira and she even gave it a shot. They were great. Probably even better than her relationship with a certain redhead when she was in high school, but Akira had responsibilities in his restaurant especially now that's it gaining more popularity and she had hers so they broke it of in a mutual decision. They were still friends, albeit a little awkward the first few times they saw each other.

"Hey, doc, you're needed in the ER," a nurse popped in with a smile on her face.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah, sure. Okay. Anything serious?"

"Nah. He injured his foot."

"Right, okay," she followed after the nurse. She was led to the ER and brought to a section where there was a curtain drawn to proved privacy. She took the offered chart and went inside. Briefly checking the chart, she greeted, "Good afternoon, sir. I'm your assigned doctor today and—" she was cut off by a familiar voice, but it seemed older. Deeper.

"Kagome?"

Blue eyes met with red.

"Seijuro?"

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Helloooo~ I'm back hehehehe anyway, sorry again for the lack of updates, but I did not realize that my second sem would be that busy especially after we returned from the holidays. We had RLE's so yeahh. If you were aware, I was active last summer (summer in our country), posting several stories, but I'm afraid this time I won't be because I have summer classes—not because I failed, but because it's part of our curriculum—which is Mon-Sat, 7 am – 6 pm… Yep, that's our schedule and we only have one hour lunch break throughout the day. And you know what pisses us off? Mon-Fri, we have three subjects, but we're at school for 11 hours and Sat only one subject, and it's straight boredom and we were almost crying. How is that even fair? Sorry for whining and complaining to you guys… Anyhoo, this means that I won't be as active anymore, probably. And it's going to get worse as we level up because there'd be duties as well.. Anyway hope you guys enjoy that oneshot and there'd be a mini sequel, although I'm not going to post it here. I'm going to post it in Reasons Why They Like Her. So yeah, hope you enjoy and have nice day/night!**


End file.
